Pan Makes Trunks and Goten play with her A Dragon Ball GT fanfiction
by straight Edge Angel
Summary: This is basically a story of Pan feeling bored and making Goten and Trunks play with her. Valsese comes in as a cute addition to the story. Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V. and Akira Toriyama.
Disclaimer: The following is a fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji T.V. and Akira Toriyama

Pan makes Trunks and Goten play with her

Chapter One

It was a sunny afternoon. Pan was bored; what with dad giving a long lecture at the East City Conservatoire and mama away on a trip with Grandma, what could she do? Gramps was also busy training weaklings at his martial arts school and Grandpa Goku was also training. Bulla was busy sweet-talking some boy or other, and Marron was out shopping with her mother. She needed a playmate, but who could she ask? Well, there was Trunks and Uncle Goten, but would they play with her? Hmmmmm. Pan untied her bandana from her head, mopped her brow with it, and then replaced it on her head. Her mind was made up; she would get Trunks and Uncle Goten to play with her. They were both here with her so no reason to leave the house. She found her uncle just finishing a phone call with someone. He looked at her curiously: "Oh, hi, Pan" he said "Did you want something?"

"I'm bored" replied his cheeky niece "I want you to play with me"

"Er…yeah sure. Just give me a minute, I gotta make another call" was the half-hearted response as he dialled a number. Pan waited patiently. Once Goten had finished his call, the tomboy said: "Great, now we can play cards?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied "but…are there any card games that two people can play?"

"Well if you're unsure…we could always get Trunks in on the action" Pan said, winking cheekily

Goten folded his arms immediately: "Pan" he replied "Trunks is busy. It's best we don't disturb him"

"Oh, don't be silly, Uncle Goten" she replied, cheerfully wagging her finger at him "I'm sure he won't mind!"

"Sure who won't mind what?" said Trunks, suddenly entering the room. He looked tired. Being the CEO of Capsule Corp was tough work; no wonder he always flew out of his office window procrastinating in the sky.

"Oh, I was just thinking do you wanna play with us?" asked Pan

Knowing Pan, it was probably a trick to one-up him: "If this is a hair-brained scheme, Pan…" Trunks growled with kind authority

"Oh, no it's not a hair-brained scheme. She's bored" explained Goten quickly

"Oh. Ok. I guess I could spare a few minutes" was the reply

Chapter Two

"So, Pan. What do you wanna play? Go Fish? 21? Rummy?" asked Goten

"Um…How about Go Fish?" replied Pan

"Ok, let's do it" said her Uncle, shuffling and dealing the cards. Trunks began: "Got any threes?"

"Go fish" replied Goten

Trunks looked over at Pan; "Pan?"

"Nope. Go fish, Trunks" she said, smiling

He drew from the deck and frowned as he realized it was an ace: "Well, _someone_ must have a three"

"No. Honest, I don't have any threes" said Pan, showing her hand to Trunks and then realizing she'd ruined the game.

"Oh, darn it Pan. You've ruined the game! Now we'll have to play something else and…" Trunks was about to go on before someone knocked at the door "…Get that, could you, please?" he told Goten, who answered the door to find the beautiful Valese standing there looking cute and concerned at him.

Chapter Three

"Valese? What are you doing here?" asked Goten, looking confused

"You haven't called me in a while. I'm worried" she replied

"There's nothing to worry about. Me and my niece were playing cards. If you want to join us, feel free"

Valese smiled: "Oh, how cute. That sounds lovely. I think I will" and with that, she joined the fray. They played Rummy and 21 for a few minutes and then Pan said: "This is fun, but can we play Sorry?"

"What's that?" asked Valese

"It's a board game" her boyfriend explained "And there's the right number of people for it, so good idea, Pan"

"No, bad idea, Pan" Trunks interjected quickly "because I've got to get back to my work"

Pan's eyes got wider: "Aaaaaw. You're no fun, Trunks"

This made Trunks glower at her "Oh, so I'm no fun, huh? Well, listen here, missy; half the girls at Capsule Corp say I'm a really fun guy to be around!"

"Oh, yeah?" Pan countered

"Yeah!"

"Alright, prove it then!"

"Alright then I will!" the CEO snapped but then realized that the cunning quarter-saiyan minx had suckered him in. His head dropped "Darn it, Pan. I cannot believe I fell for that!"

Pan giggled, as did Valese. Goten just smiled at the pair of them, and then turned to his best friend with these words: "Speaking from experience, its best you stay and play Sorry with us. Trust me; Pan gets upset when you don't keep promises"

Trunks sighed and got the board game out and set it up. Much to Valese's surprise there were no dice, but once Goten had explained that the cards acted as the dice, she got into the swing of the game. All of them had fun, not knowing where the game would take them. Sometimes Trunks would get one of his pieces in. Sometimes Pan would get one in. Sometimes Goten would draw a Sorry card and put one of Pan's pieces back in the start on the board and sometimes Valese would swap places with one of her boyfriend's pieces. It was a good game, but after Pan had won and did the maddest victory dance ever witnessed by the chosen few, Trunks was becoming frustrated: "Ok, I've played Sorry with you guys, now I _really_ need to get on with my work!" he said

"Aw, please don't leave" Pan said, giving him the kind of eyes that could melt even the coldest of hearts

Trunks smiled at her: "Look, Pan. If it makes you feel any better I'll play with you tomorrow. Ok?" he said kindly

"Do you mean it?" she asked

"Of course"

"Oh, this just too cute!" piped Valese, her heart filled to the brim with elation. She looked at Goten; "I had no idea your niece was such a sweetie! Look at her and your friend together, it's adorable!"

Goten blushed "yeah. You're right" he sighed happily.

Chapter Four

Gohan was driving home from his lecture, and boy, had it been a long one. He couldn't wait to just sit down with his daughter and relax. But he knew his daughter would want to play. Unless Goten and Trunks were being forced to abide by her antics and play with her. Hopefully that was the case.

Anyway he got home and entered to find Goten, Valese and Pan playing a video game. He smiled at the thought of his brother and daughter having fun.

"Hey guys, he said. I'm home!"

"Dad!" Pan cheered "You're home! How was the lecture?"

"It was fine. What are you playing?"

"Helicopter Race 3" his daughter replied "wanna play too?" she asked

Gohan smiled again: "Sure, why not?"

The End


End file.
